Because, life
by zumiez2002
Summary: Nick walker, a.k.a Fang lives with his younger sister Nudge and is pretty well rounded teen. Enjoys hanging with his best bud Iggy and drawing, a pretty standard life. That was until a Maximum Ride transfers to his school and befriends his little sis, his whole life changes. Contains school fights, prom, drama and possible smut. Sorry i suck at summaries ;) Niggy/Fax
1. Chapter 1

Chatter filled the halls as students filed out if class room. I take a deep breath, my sophmore year of high school was starting. The familiar sent of fear, stress, BO, and glue fill the air. Looking down at my planner, my next class was language arts, that wasn't so bad. I knew Iggy had that class as well so I wouldn't have to suffer through Shakespeare, and 1950's movies without any sex scenes alone. Though even with me there i don't know how my best friend would fair for fifty minutes in a class taught by the most monotone teacher in school, and nothing to feed his hormone filled brain, ( at least thats how he would put it) Iggy wasn't exactly the type of guy to sit still for long periods of time with school or anything else.  
>" Oh is Fangy spacing out again?"<br>" Speak of the devil. I turned to see the owner of the voice, and there Iggy stood in all his dorky glory. He grinned showing of his freakishly white teeth, as he brushed a lock of strawberry blond hair out of his face. At his side he shuffled bundles of papers, three days into school and the man was already a mess, though I'm one to talk. Iggy was my best friend for many reason, and having the same traits was not one of them, but when it came to organization we could be twins.  
>" I told you not to call me that Ig, and I was just thinking " I retort quickly, shooting him a glare.<br>"" Oh dang i didn't mean to make the emo made!" Iggy mocked in pretend worry, punching me lightly me the shoulder for good measure.  
>"For the last time time I'm not emo, just because I like black doesn't mean I wanna right dark poetry, and hang out in abandon houses." I grumble at him pushing him forward to walk.<br>""Fine, fine whatever your say Fang. Anyway I heard theres a new student here this year, you know a Maximum Ride"  
>" No, no I don't ..."<br>"That name sounded so familiar, I swear I had heard it before. Maximum Ride. The name made excited. I didn't know why i felt this way.

**A/N **

**Ok so this is my first fic on this wonderful web sight and I know it sucks but I really love the Maximum Ride fandom and there needs to be more fanfics. I know this chapter is really short and the format is really bad but it will get fixed as i go along. sorry about spelling errors, and comments are alway appreciated [no flamers please nut constructive stuff is good]! The chapters will get longer and hopefully better but as far as ships it will mostly be niggy and fax, sorry no eggy. Anyways hope you guys like it and fly on!**

**caio !**


	2. Miss Maximum ride

Iggy and I walked into class, and sure enough Mr. Vaun was at the white bored writing down todays lesson with the speed of a freakin' turtle. Walking to the back of the classroom we took our seats. I liked the back of the classroom, it was close enough to see the gist of the lesson, and far enough away that the teacher wouldn't catch you dozing of or playing trivia crack. Though it never made a difference in this class, was as blind as a bat, and was hard on hearing, why they kept letting the man teach was a mystery. A tap on the shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Dude you need to stop spacing out like that." Iggy exclaimed poking my head, frowning slightly.

" Oh sorry, Mr. Vaun's sexiness distracted me for a sec" I joked, pointing at our teacher who had stopped writing on the board and was shoving his sausage fingers up his cave sized nostrils. Iggy burst out laughing at the sight, making some heads turn as he almost fell out of his seat. Mr. Vaun who was still digging for gold failed to notice my friends out burst directed towards him and continued his -ahem activities.

"Anyway Igs its not like you would pay attention to anything I say, your to busy oogling at Ella all the time. Seriously dude, she dumped you 2 months ago" I continued.

"I do not oogle at her OK, and for your information I'm totally over her Fang" The blonde defended, looking appauld that a thought like that would even cross my mind. Though right after that statement, his eyes drifted t o the girl 3 seats diagonal from him.

Ella Martinez was Iggy's ex as I stated before. The two had liked each other ever since the 6th grade when all the females in our class offically became recognized as girls, mysterious creatures that we needed the attention of, and not cootie factories. When Iggy and I had sleep overs, we always ended up talking about our class mate, and to a lesser extent her hair. They danced around each other for about two years until the end of seventh grade, where I pretty much forced Iggy to ask her out, and good thing to because I was gonna be damned if I had to hear about ' the perfect shine, and bounce of Ella's hair' again. Obviously she said yes , and they proceeded to date and make me barf on several occasions with their gooey couples shit. It was about may this year that the trouble in paradise started. Ella started to become distant from Iggy, flirting with other guys, and blowing him off to go to the mall with her friends Brigid and Lissa. It was about about a month later that she broke up with him, for the school's quarter back Dylan, leaving Iggy's heart broken into shards, and me to pick up the pieces. I swear that boy didn't get out of his bed for weeks, and only did when i promised him ice cream. The sad thing is even now he pines after her, despite what I say.

" Your staring at her now! We seriously need to get you a girlfriend."

" Calm down Fang, i can get a girl friend whenever i want. I just need a little more time"

"It's been 2 months dude!" I rolled my eyes, my best friend was pathetic.

Mr. Vaun clapped in front of the class to get our attention. Looking up a girl I didn't recognize stood next to him. She had long legs, looked about 5'8, and long blond hair. Her chocolate brown eyes darted around the class room, assesing the faces of the front row. Her stance radiated pure confidence, as she adjusted her stripped T shirt. Skinny jeans hugged her thighs and her t was tighter then should be. I had to say this Maximum wasn't bad looking, she dressed as if she didn't care.

" Every body this is Maximum Ride". squinted at the paper in front of him making out her name.

" She just moved here from Arizona, and will be joining our class, why don't you take a seat back there by Nicholas " Teach pointed at the seat next to me, a smile crept on to Iggy's face and he winked at me. ( He's a pervert like that) The blonde girl walked to the back of the class room, and took her seat next to me, swinging her book bag onto the desk.I took this opportunity to introduce myself to Miss Maximum Ride.

"Hey I'm Nick, but everyone around here calls me Fang" I explained holding out my hand.

" What do the kids hate you around here?" So she has sass does she? Fine I can work with that.

" Says the person with the name Maximum" She scrunches her face at me. I smirk

"Max"

"what?"

" I would prefer you call me Max, anything else and I'll punch your emo face in". she explains clearly irked my my comment, I was a little bit proud that i had gotten to her but disapointed she thought I was emo as well as Iggy.

"Having trouble with you knew female friend Fangy?" Iggy cut in to the conversation. I guess we had failed to notice the little bastard eves dropping on our banter. His blinding grin gave me the urge to kick him, but somehow I restrained myself. Iggy stood up a walked around my seat in front of Max.

" My fair Lady, I am known as the strong brave, and bold James Igneous Griffiths. Nicholas Walkers right hand man and advisor, but you can call me Iggy" The idiot bowed and winked at her, and swaggerd back to his seat in front of me. Max look as if she was about to burst out laughing, she had a pretty smile. Wait forget I said that!

"Wait like the rapper, Iggy Azalea?" Max directed her question at Iggy.

"Exactly! Except I'm waaay cooler and I'm a dude of course, plus my las names not a flower!" The other blonde exclaimed excited someone other then himself, had asked that question since the aussie rapper became popular.

THe rest of the class time went on like this, we asked Max questions and in return she made fun of us. By the end of class we found out she used to live in Arizona, has two siblings, and a dog named total. Her dad had moved here for work, something about science and genetic. She's a black belt in karate and runs cross country/Long distance track. Over all Max was a pretty interesting chick, more interesting then any girls around Portland Main. Before I knew it class was over and it was time to move on. The bells ear splitting pitch brought us out of our conversation, and i quickly wrote down the lesson on the board. After I put everything in my bag, I signaled to Iggy to walk with me to our next class.

"Your welcome to join us Max if you want, who do you have Next?"I invited, seeing she really didn't know what to do next.

" I have , and sure if you don't mind" she said with caution.

" Well thats on the other side of the school, but I can drop you off and get a pass to my next class if thats ok?"

"Yeah cool."

Iggy pouted next to us, probably mad that i wasn't walking with him to class. I looked at him, he just suck out his tongue, making me chuckle. Together we walked to the door and into the busy hallway. Kids screaming, running, trying to cram their was through the hall way. Suddenly a familiar flash of curls and dainty screech. I landed on the floor with a thud.

"Oh! Fang I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! I was just trying to get to the other end of the school and I got held back in class and she kept talking about the electron and something or other and then I had to get my locker un jammed and-"

" Hey Nudge" I stopped her rambling.

"yeah Fang?"

"your crushing my wind pipe" I huffed out.

" Sorry!" she Jumped off, and held one mocha hand out to me. Taking it I hoisted myself up, standing next to the girl who was my sister.

"You know Nudge, I'm your brother and not some stranger, apologizing all the time is not needed." I gave her a small smile and ruffled her hair.

Nudge, my little sister was a sophmore as well thought she's a year younger her brains allowed her to skip a grade. She's crazy good with computers, and is probably the best in robotics and a.v club. She's really talkive and will ramble on for hours, but only with the right people. If she doesn't know someone she shifts from bubbly to introvert within seconds. I'm really the only person she will open up with, and i wish she would open up to others and be the out going girl inside. I dod take pride inthe fact that she still looks up to me, my little baby sister hasn't quite let go of her big brother. Even though we shared different dads, she would forever be my little sis and i would protect her from anything.

"Thanks Fang, I see you've met Max!" My sister exclaimed, she lit up a little which surprised me. Had she met Max?

"You met Max?"

"yeah! we have first period together, and I have the with her! Maybe i could take you to class Max I could show you around the computer lad, an teach you how to get around fire wall, oh and change your grade-"

"Nudge, I'm glad to hear that voice of yours but your talking my ear of kid" This time it was Iggy that stopped her. He gave her a blinding smile and patted her her back, his hand going a little to low for my taste, and as always Nudge was oblivious to any pass at her, either that of ash didn't care. The point is even if it was Iggy, and he was practically our brother no one, NO ONE, went near my little sis. But I was grateful Iggy got her to shut up. The girls could get into some pretty longwinded speeches.

I was glad she had met Max, maybe she was a potential friend for Nudge, and friends meant sleepovers and sleepovers meant i could see Max outside of school. Wait- scratch that I'm not a stalker! I just think it would be nice for Nudge to get some friends, THATS IT! My inner battle of Max vs Fang was interrupted by Nudge and Max waving us goodbye as they trudged down the hall way to computer much for me walking her to class myself. Wait i wasn't disappointed, no just wanting to get to class thats not disappointed.

"You know if your going to fantisize about naked you really shouldn't do it in a hall way Fang" Iggy commented, hitting me one the shoulder.

"Fuck you Ig! let just get to class" I started walking ahead of him, thinking of Max naked? Ha! I would never get caught thinking of those ... Toned legs, and perfect curves. No! this won't happen, I'm not falling for some tomboy, bad attitude, chick from Arizona!

**A/N Hey guys this chapter is longer, and i guess super boring, but i had to introduce some more of the main ****characters ant that takes time, again the format sucks and there are some errors but those will get fixed. I know I made Nudge sorta OCC but she will become the talkative,****fashionista, that james had made us fall in love with. Anyway the next chap will take place in the lunch room and be a lot more interesting then this one, i did promise drama! Anyway comments are wanted! Fly on**

**Caio!**


	3. Sothat was fun

**A/N Chapter 3! I think you guys will like this one... I think. Anyways thanks for the comments and all that goo stuff, you guys are what give me the motivation to write! I really want to make this a good story so its nice to know what you guys think. With the new max ride book coming out in a few weeks I'm extra excited and have a lot of ideas in for this story, and Dm me if theres anything particular that I should (only would be doing one or 2) Any who hope you enjoy!**

**Max P.O.V**

Nudge and I walked into a room that was apparently the computer lab. Mac clouds lined the wall as blue desks sat in front of them, dang, compared to my last school this one was a freakin' palace. On the opposite wall of the room sat a rather large desk crammed with papers and a small lap top. Out of all the dead trees, I could make out a woman, she had brown hair pulled into a loose bun, and red glasses. Her eyes darted across the computer screen, not noticing a spit ball hit her cheek. I looked over to see Nudge giggle then motion me to follow her.

Following the mocha girl to the back of the class room, she had picked the farthest seats away from who I assumed was . I guess like brother, like sister, but i'm wasn't complaining or anything Fang was pretty cool, though slightly annoying so i guess if Nudge was a little like him it didn't matter. I looked at my computer screen, displayed in big letters, 'Welcome Portland High student'. 'wow formal' was my first thought, moving my curser to sign into the computer.

"SO... Max" Nudge turned from her computer and looked at me.

"How was you first 165 minutes of being a Portland High student " She asked, her eyes filled with wonder.

"Well...um, it was cool I guess. I'm really glad you've been around to show me the ropes and stuff." I answer, i hadn't really thought about my time here so far.

" What did you think of my brother and Iggy?" Her face leaned in closer to mine .

" Oh yeah, they were cool. Iggy was very ummm... dramatic. Yeah dramatic thats the word!" I chuckled thinking how the blonde introduced himself. He was funny and easy going, potential friend material. If I managed to bag him I would have two whole friends! Thats two more then I've ever had!

Fang on the other hand, I would have to do a little more research on emo boy. NOT that I was at all thinking about stalking him!. The man was just... I don't know what that boy is. Because he's definatly not, cute or... totally sexy with his strong and silent attitude. ANYWAY, he was just very very interesting. Of course he was funny, and was one of the only people that talked to me, but there was just something about him that irks me.

"Yeah thats Iggy alright! He and my brother have been friends ever since they were babies, I swear if they don't get hitched by the time their thirty, they should just up and marry each other! their pretty much bound at the hip." Nudge giggled, amused at the thought of them. To be honest I got a weird feeling, thinking of Iggy in a wedding dress and Fang carrying him off into the sunset. Shivers ran down my spine. So in an effort to get an image out of my head I asked the inevitable question.

"So um you and Fang are brother and sister, he mentioned it earlier" Nudge laughed nervously, and scratched the back of her head. Damn, what have I just walked into.

" Well you see Max, Fang and I we have different fathers. Our Mother was kinda a whore, she slept around a lot, and as a result me and Fang were born. She died about two years ago, and we lived with our grandparents for a while till they had to go to a home. They let him and I stay at the house, and continue to pay rent. Fang really is a good man- or em boy I don't know. He just comes of as stoic and emo, thats just the way he is ya know, But i'm sure if you got to know him you'ed love hime just as much as I do! Oh, sorry I've been rambling"

Nudge stopped talking and looked back at her computer, typing furiously. I turned back to mine as well, I had no idea they had been through so much together, and the way she described Fang, he must have really stepped up. I may not come to _love_ Fang, but I was going attempt to like him, for Nudge's sake.

*Time Skip*

A period and a half later Nudge had gotten back to her normal self, and was leading me though the halls to the cafeteria. Once we entered the room, I finally understood what the song 'Welcome to the Jungle' was about. The cafeteria, was fucking crazy. Kids jumped, and dived across the room, and flew in every direction. I was entering a sea full of shark and they ALL smelled blood.

"Follow me, and keep your head low" Nudge said in an uncharacteristic voice.

Taking my hand we plunged into the toxic compound known as high school lunch. I was bumped shoved, and touched in places I'd rather not mention, purposely or not, I didn't want to know. Finally we arrived at our destination, a small ship among a fleet of pirate barges, the lunch table. Fang and Iggy already head seats, and waved us over. We took our seats, me next to Iggy and Nudge next to her brother. Fang busily typed on his phone while Idiot number two flung a grape hitting an african american boy in the eye.

" Hey guys! How were the first four periods?" Iggy asked cheerfully.

" Ok, though Mr. Perry told me to keep you in check 6th period when i passed his class". Nudge smirked at her friend.

" Well you tell him it's gonna take more then that to hold me down!" Nudge, just rolled her eyes, flicking a fry from Fang try at him, making the blonde recoil in fake astonishment.

"Any who , have you given the low down yet?"

"The low down?" If you wanted to know what my face looked like, search confused banana, that should give you a good image.

" The low down Max, the ranking of students, the social hierarchy that is our high school. Here I'll explain over there you have the drama kids, and there leader Star." Nudge pointed over to a table of kids, with what looked like scripts and I pods, which i was guess had the wicked sound track somewhere on there. At the head of the table sat a girl, who look like she would back down to no one, I assumed that was Star.

"Over there Ratchet, Holden and the basket ball team. Oh and over there are the smart kids, and their geek lord Larry" Nudge kept the process going pointing to tables, and their leader or leaders.

"And finally the royal court.." The mocha skinned girl pointed to a table at the front of the room, guys with varsity jackets, and girls with cheer outfits on sat laughing and eating.

" Thats were the foot ball jocks and cheer leaders sit. You see that guy sitting in the middle? thats Dylan, he rules this school. He's the star quarter back, popular with everybody,and easily the hottest guy in here accourding to 99% of girls at his school. The two kids next to him, they're Sam and Ari, Dylan's second hand men. Those two are like gods to girls who cant get Dylan's attention and bang pretty much every girl he rejects." Nudge gritted her teeth, something told me she did't like these guys. Iggy picked up where she left off,

" Those girls sitting across from them in the cheer outfits, thats Tess, Brigid, and Ella. They're three of the hottest girls in school, and Ella's the ex of yours truly. They the lackies of the red head in the middle, Lissa. She is the queen, no drama happens in these halls without her knowing. She hates people who defy her, and cheating with Dylan behind Ella's back but we're not allowed to offcally ecnowldege that. She's head cheer of the JV squad and will be taking over the team from the seniors next year. I cant stand that bitch." Iggy copied Nudge and gritted his teeth.

I couldn't take my eyes off that table, I annoyed me that people like that were in charge of the school. Lissa got up from her seat, and not a second later did her minions stand two. They started walking, shoes clicking like the devils foot steps, suddenly the whole room became quite, and the loud shrieks were replaced with whispers. Before I knew it the red head queen stood before me, in all her cheep lip sticked glory.

" Hi Fangy!" Her high pitched voice made me cringe. The emo boy looked up from his phone, and he rolled his eyes. What does she want with Fang?

"Hello Lissa" His voice was curt tell me that this was a usual ocurance and not a pleasant one for him.

"James, Monique" Her voice was less cheery as she greeted the other two.

"And you must be the new girl... Maxine? is it?" This bitch was already getting one my bad side Maxine? really?!

"Her name is _Max Lissa,_ and i would like it if you would't address my friends that why" Fang said through his teeth, I was shocked that he talked to her this way, and a friend he considers me a friend?

"_Fine_ then _Max_, I'm Lissa and at Portland high we have a way of order, and it works. I ask the student body to do, and they do it. I hope you understand that, because we wouldn't want anything bad to happen no would we" She smiled sweetly picking up the switch bottle from Iggy's tray.

"Lissa Don't" A hispanic girl behind her tried to cut in.

"_Shut up Ella_" And before I knew it the contents of that bottle had been poured onto my shirt. That was it no on treat me that way! NO ONE. Especially not some bimbo who thinks she's all that . I want revenge, anger burned hot in my stomach, and before I knew it Iggy's Mac and cheese landed in the red heads cleavage. Nudge's mouth flew open, Iggy's eyes turned wide, Fang showed the slightest bit of surprise. And Lissa, Lissa screamed at the top of her lungs.

" HOW DARE YOU-" She was cut off by a kid yelling 'FOOD FIGHT', and thats when all hell broke loose. Food flew every where! A piece of cake his Lissa square in the face sending her henchmen into panic mode! Beans, tacos, burgers, apples rained down on the tables. I caught a glimps of Brigid freaking out over mashed potatos hit her head,and star singing some opera battle song as she dived into the sea of kinds before our group ducked under the table avoiding the war that just broke out.

"FOR SPARTA" could be heard from above and the battle instantly got louder.

"Talk about guts Max, I can't believe you did that!" Nudge yelled smiling

"Nice one Ride" I bearly heard Fang say,as Iggy grinned like a mad man.

'Yeah I can't believe I did that either, I wanted to say but, the to boys had already taken off army crawling across the floor, so we about ten minutes we crawled among food, and smelly sneakers, Nudge complaining the whole way. This was crazy! No crazy, insane! Yet I was praised for it and I it felt pants were engulfed in refried beans and I was pretty sure ketchup has died my hair. We finally made it to the halls, and stood up letting food cascade down our clothes.

"So..." Iggy bounced on the balls of his feet with his fingers in his pocket.

"That was fun

**A/N I hope you liked that! I wanted to introduce the bad guys and stuff. I made Ella sweeter because I love her character and i font his she would ever be nasty, she just following orders. Anyway Again with the errors I promise they will get fixed but theres stuff i need to do before that happens but i Hop you liked it and fly on!**

**Ciao!**


	4. Party? Party

**Max P.O.V**

The next thing I remember after the great food, fight was Nudge pulling me into the bathroom and brushing food from my clothes. She had laid my head in one of the sink, and washed globs of food and other crap out of my hair. The soothing sound of filled my ears as Nudge hummed 'Riptide' while she worked, like some Disney princess. Her face scrunched now and then, probably at something gross coming out of my blonde forest of hair.

"So um... that was interesting" I said breaking the silence.

" YEAH! I can't believe you did that! No one does that to Lissa, and you come here on your first day and put her in her place! I mean her face was priceless. You better watch out tomorrow, she's gonna be pissed a I promise you that is not a pretty sight, the woman is cra-" Nudge started to ramble again, waving her hands with emotion, I had to stop her before she breaks something.

"Nudge, hun your doing it again"

" Oh sorry! I kinda do that" She apologized for about the billionth time today, and scratched the back over her head.

"Any way, what were you saying about watching my back?" I asked curious about what Lissa was capable of.

"Max, Lissa is not just boobs and a shit load of make up. She's devious, cunning, and know how to get what she wants. The last time someone crossed her, lets just say it wasn't good. Lissa is not some dumb bimbo people think she is, she will hurt you Max, and I don't want that to happen. I know you can handle yourself but is anything comes up it would be in your best interest to tell me, Iggy, or you best bet Fang."

Nudge sounded worried, was Lissa really that bad? And what did she mean about Fang being my best bet? Why the hell id everything so complex here?!

"ok"

...

The rest of the school day went on pretty uneventful, I was relived Lissa wasn't in any of my classes, and the school staff hadn't figure out who started the lunch fiasco. My last class of the day was math [HATE MATH] and I was packing up my things dying to get out , when to hands slammed on my desk. I jolted up startled by the desk vibration, coming face to face with golden blonde hair and eyes so blue that the ocean would be put to shame. Dylan.

"Hey, I'm Dylan" He smiled, damn, even this boys teeth were perfect! He looked amused at my surprise, making me angry. The ball was still and my court, and by the look on his face he thought it was gonna stay there.

" Oh so your the asshole I've hears so much about!" Sarcasm dripped thick off my voice, I smiled widely hoping he would take a hint and leave. BUt he didn't. He just smirked and let out a chuckle, leaning his head back in the process.

"Thats not very nice Maximum, especially after what you did to Lissa at luck today" Fuck, this guy pissed me off even more then Fang. His shit eating smile was to perfect, and that hair had to be dyed.

"The bitch had it coming" I spat through my teeth , Dylan just laughed again.

" Oh come on Maxie what to you have against Lissa? are you jealous or just made that she has class and you don't" Class? So wearing a mini skirt and hooker lip stick is class these days, i really need to catch up on the times I thought.

"If Lissa has so much class why don't you go talk to her?" I counter.

"Because, Max, I like you. Your interesting, your bold, and not to mention cute. You, my dear are something this school hasn't seen in a very,very long time." And with that the living, breathing Ken doll walked off leaving me to looked stunned in the middle of an empty classroom.

Who the hell does he think he is?! Walking up to me like that, acting like he's king! And all that shit about me being interesting, probably says that to every other girl on campus. I wanted to drop kick him through that conversation! I didn't know it was possible to hate someone so much. Though here I stood, seething over his fake hair, shit eating smile and perfect eyes. I stormed out of the class room and into the courtyard.

My hands balled and un-balled, the thought of Dylan made me cringe. I sat down on one of the stone benches putting my hands on my head. If this is the way school was gonna be, some changes would have to be made, and I'm taking major. I sat here thinking for what seemed 10 minutes or so lost in thought. Right now Elmo was eating a cupcake, and I was wondering why this was in my head.

"Tough first day?" A soft voice came from behind me. A lot of people felt like coming up to me today didn't they.

I look up from my Elmo thoughts, and smoothed over my hair. A latino girl stood in front of me, she smiled sweetly and made a small wave. I recognized the girl from the lunch room, it was Ella one of Lissa's minions. The one that tried to stop the tyrant but failed.

"Something like that" I said scratching my head.

"Well I'm so sorry about Lissa! she can be a little- in edge sometime" She gave an un easy laugh the continued.

"I just wanted you to know that I think you'er pretty cool, and I think we got off on the wrong foot and should start over!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Start over? Well Ella was a nice girl I guess that was possible.

"Yeah sure, that sounds cool"

" Great! So maybe since we're starting over maybe you would want to come to a party at my house friday?" She bounced on the balls of her feet.

Party, party, party, oh I know that word! There those things were you wear uncomfortable clothes, dance awkwardly, push drunk people off of you, and get judged by the whole student body. I TOTALLY LOVE THOSE! If you didn't catch my sarcasm you need help. I hate parties, they always ended up wit someone hurt or in trouble. Plus dressing up was a pain in the ass. Heels, dresses, tube tops, might as well stick a fire poker up my but. Ella was a nice girl but a party was out of the question, and if she was there that meant Dylan and his band of Titans weren't far behind.

"Well I would love to come" Lie. "But I have plans already" Another Lie.

" Oh ok. What plans ?"

" Ah um going to Nudge's for a um...Party" Shit, Max what the hell are you thinking! Trying to get out of a party by going to a party! Stupid! Stupid!Stu-

" A party at Nick Walker's! Well that cancels my plans, do you think I could drop by, oh and the rest of the guys to? It's been forever since anyones been over there. Maybe I could come over before the party and help you set up, I'll eve bring drinks, Wait till everyone hears about this!" With that Ella skipped off in the opposite direction. Crap, now I'm throwing a party, great going Max. First you piss of the she devil, now your inviting her to a party.

I got up and started walking, we had only moved a few blocks away. I got out my cell and looked at my numbers and clicked on Nudge.

'We r planning a party'

A few minutes later I gotta reply and kept walking. A few minutes later I gotta reply.

'A party?!'

' I'll explain later'

Putting down my phone, I was determined to make this work no matter how bad of a mess.


	5. Chapter 5

About two days after the incident with Ella, I stood in the shower letting warm water run down my back. It had been a long day of school, and I wanted some release. Plus Nudge had invited me over so we talk a little a more about our problem, and I didn't want to smell of lunch meat and desperation. Running a hand through my soaking hair, and turned the knob down stopping the flow of water. Mist surrounded me as I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist, and grabbing my phone I made a supermodel out of the bathroom and into my room.

I took about five minutes to brush out my hair and clean lingering water off my face. I Pulled on a pair of boot cut jean, a tank top and a penny t. Fashion wasn't ever my forte so when it came to dressing myself I just played it by ear, I guess I'm what you would call a tomboy. I gave myself a once over in the mirror before grabbing a wind breaker of my un-made bed.

Making my way in to the living room I found my younger sister Angle on the couch engrossed in a new season of 'Dance Moms'. She sat with her mouth hanging open like a baby bird ready for food. On screen Abby was in another fit and all the girls were cowering in fear, pathetic. Angle was a year and a half younger then me and was a fresh men. The child was crazy smart, and planned on running for class president despite being the new kid. She was no doubt very popular among her peers, with a sweet dimeanor and kindness it was hard not to like her. Angle wasn't rough and sarcastic like her big sis. She was my baby, and one of my biggest prides, I loved that girl to death.

Walking over to where she sat I patted her head and grabbed a handful of popcorn out of the bowl beside her.

"Keep your mouth open like that, and a fly will lay eggs in your mouth sweetie" I smile down at her as she closes her mouth and pouts at me.

" But Max! It's the final episode and the big dance is coming up and I just can't help it!" She exaggerated motioning to people on screen. Teenagers, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

" Well I'm heading over to Nudges, I'll be back later and if I end up staying the night make sure Gazzy comes out to eat." I instructed her, but all I got was an absent nod as she waved me off to the to the door. I sighed, oh Dance Moms.

**Nudge P.O.V**

"Damn"

I typed another code into a computer, but no such luck this website was impossible to crack. Though my mind was else where I suppose. After Max ahd explained her run in with Ella, and their miss understanding I was freaking out. I mean a party! what the hell was Max thinking? Throwing a party was going to be social suicide. Not to mention the fact that I'm not the most liked person at my school. Nerdy Nudge, thats me, the girl who hacks computers, and does all the work on group assignments. It's not like I wanted to be that girl, its just who I was, and no amount of wishing of reading Cosmo was going to change that. This party was going to ruin what little reputation I had, it was a sucky one, but it was all I had. Being nerd girl sucks, Max is pretty much my only female friend I had, and getting a boyfriend was not something in question.

"Hey, anyone home?"

I stopped my thoughts when a familiar voice cut in. I looked over to see Iggy sitting next to me, tilting his head.

" Oh sorry Ig!" I apologized.

"I swear your as bad as your brother, always up in your head" The blonde grinned pushing hair out of his face.

"Well I'm sorry but a girls gotta have thinking time you know or she yells at her brothers Idiot of a Best friend" I banter back returning a smile. Iggy always had a nitch for making worries melt away. One look into those pale blue eyes and you forgot everything . Not that I though his eyes were gorgeous or anything! Just he made me feel like no one else could, like I was a person, not just dome shadow, but that didn't mean anything, right?

" Oh come on Nudgey, you would't say two words to me if I didn't interrupt you sometimes. I need to know how my girls doing once in a while"

His girl. He called me his girl. No, Nudge he just meant it as a friend, nothing more. He doesn't like you, he's just your brothers friend trying to make conversation. Hec he is practically your brother! Iggy is way out of your league, HE DATED ELLA MARTINEZ FOR PETE SAKE. Why would he ever want you. I told myself this every time he smiled at me, or tool any sort interest . Iggy was Iggy. I was Nudge. End of story.

"Hey Guys!" Before I could get another word in Max burst through the door. She had wet hair flying every which way and a smile on her face.

"Oh hey Max, why don't we go discuss in my room" I asked her as she walked casually into our living room.

Closing my laptop I got off the couch. Iggy looked at me with a small pout, probably offended I was leaving him for Max. His big blue eyes looked at me, almost making me ask him if he wanted to come to, but then I remember this was Iggy, and that was one of his tactics. I left the laptop on the couch and lead Max to my room.

"Wow Nudge, this is, this is, amazing" Max looked around my room, I could understand why she'd be confused. My room was painted baij on three walls, and had a light salmon pink on one. Posters of 5 second of summer, one direction, and many other singers literd the wall. In the corner was a mac cloud [birthday girt from Fang] with a post of Stephen Hawking above it. Finally on the salmon wall stood a big white vanity with make up neatly set out in front.

"Ha yeah, anyway on to more pressing matters. You know like the party YOU planned" I giggled flopping on to my bed.

Over the next hour we discussed the details of the party. Deciding on no decorations, set out chips and dip, and lock all the bedrooms. We looked for a Dj online, landing on some... 'adult websites by accident. Apparently Dj big snake has nothing to do with music :o. Anyway Max informed me of Ella's offer to come help us get ready and I agreed quickly. We were in no position to pass up help. Plus Ella was one of the pops so parties were her thing. I wanted, no needed, this party to be great. I couldn't have my reputation fall further then it already had, and secretly I LOVE PARTIES. Not that I've ever been to a party since 7th grade, but for what I had heard high school parties where even better.

"I think we should put the Dj out by the pool" I exclaimed looking over at Max, She was trying to shut down porn adds on another 'Dj' sites.

"You have a pool?" Her mouth fell open out of surprise. I could get used to a speechless Max, those moments were rare.

"Yeah its out back, why don't we take a break and take a swim, I could lend you a swim suit" I suggested. Without waiting for her answer I trot over to my closet. I look through drawers and bins until I find what I'm looking for. My skin suit collection isn't vast mostly consisting of one pieces, but since no one is really going to be watching us I dig a little deeper into the pile. Ah ha! I mentally thought as I pulled the pieces of clothing out of the bottom of the heep. In one hand I held a purple bikini with gold stitches, and gift from my aunt who had tried to get me to wear it on several occasions. Im my other hand was a red bikini for Max, I can't remember why I had it but hey, we weren't in public so whats the harm?

I toss the swim suit to Max, she catches it with skill and runs it through her fingers. She knits her eye brows together.

" Uh Nudge isn't this a little revealing" She ask un sure.

" Yeah maybe, but its not like anyones gonna see us. Besides its hella hot out and the only other people here are Nicky and Ig"

Max's face turns beat red.

**Iggy P.O.V**

"Fang"

"Faang"

"Faaaaaang"

" Faaaaaaaaaany"

"Iggy"

" Yes Fang dearest?"

"Shut. Up"

The emo boy deadpanned, and went back to typing on his phone, typical Fang. After Max and Nudge disappeared about an hour ago, and I played Halo, and drank 7 to 8 cans of yoo-hoo. Right now my so called bestie was updating his damned blog and completely ignoring my adorableness. He's do mean to me! I reach over next to me picking up another can of yoo-hoo, and draining the last of its content. Today was going to freaking slow, Fang's being a total but, no Nudge to bother, and prank calling had gotten old around the sixth grade. I poke my stomach, and roll over on my side. Blahhh!

"Hey Fang, the pool guy came this week right" A familiar voice rang from the main corridor.

" Hng" The emo replied, and in Nick Walker this means 'yeah whatever leave me the fuck alone'.

Nudge appeared out of the hallway making her may towards the kitchen, my mouth dropped open. My best friends sister was in a bathing suit, but thats not what surprised me. I had been swimming with the girl a thousand times when we were little, we even went together last summer, but never, never in my life had I see Nudge in a bikini! Nudge in a bikini, Nudge in a bikini, need a moment to process. It wasn't like the piece of clothing looked bad either, in fact she look amazing. The purple and gold match her skin tone perf- wait uh no I meant to say she looked nice, yeah thats it nice .

"Max you have to come out sooner or later hon" Nudge called to her friend. She was currently filling to glasses with orange juice and grabbing chips from the pantry.

Not a minute later, Max emerged from the hallway, she too sported a bike but red, and I had to admit she looked pretty good, not my type but good. Her face turned crimson as she passed the living room, her eyes darting to Fang for a moment before moving on. When she gets to the kitchen she grabs a glass and chip bag from Nudge and they head outside. I suddenly feel hot and have the erg to swim. I stand and start walking to the deck.

"where you going man?" Fang looks up from his phone.

" Swimming"

**Max P.O.V**

I love Nudge and everything but this swim suit was a little much, especially in front of...Fang. I don't know why but I wanted him to look at me as I walked by, the only person who seemed to notice was Iggy who had stared shamelessly . I pushed these thoughts out of my mind, as I wade into the pool. I delicious cool over takes my body, I join Nudge who is already splashing and floating on her back. She slashes water at me, making shivers go down my spine, she is not getting away with that. I splashed her back making her squeal and she ducks her head under water. Nudge comes back up and splashes me again, and we continue our battle.

" No one shall beat the great lord Max!" I yell as Nudge retreats giggling.

"I beg to differ Max" I turn a round to see Iggy on the edge of the pool smirking, and at his side Fang who looked like he could care less.

" Go away! we were having fun" i roll my eyes at him and wave my hand at them. Iggy just continues to smirk, and strips with lightning speed. Before I can react the idiot cannon balls into the water, making droplets splash into my face. The chlorine burns my eyes, making me blanch. Iggy come up from under water flipping his hair around, laughing madly"

"Damn thats cold!" He yells. Nudge mutters something about, him getting what he deserves, getting her a slash of water in her face and a tackle into the water. I look back up to the body of the deck. Fang stands there with a blank expression. I roll my eyes and turn toward world war three between Nudge and Iggy, I start to join in in until i hear a large splash behind me. I turn to see Fang with a large smirk on his face, bangs covering his eyes.

" Hey wh-" Fang tackle me into the water, and somehow it feels more refreshing then I jumped in

MAXMAXMAXMAXMAXMAX

**Max p.o.v**

After the big pool fiasco we all retreated into the kitchen pigging out on Oreos and pink lemonade. Iggy poured Nudge her second glass, and she was blushing, i wonder what that was about. We hung there for about ten minutes, but moved to the living room to play Call of Duty. I almost had Nudge beat when Fang decided to be productive and stand right in front of me, and in a flash the game changed to 'Call of booty'. Fang had a nice ass for a guy, and i'm not ashamed to admit that my face darkend a few shades at the sight. Though my view was ruined when Iggy tackled him onto the floor. I ended up loosing to Nudge, which is totally sad cause the chicks controller was PINK! I looked around me everyone laughing, and having a good time. It had been a while since i had experienced this, it felt good, no it felt great! I finally felt like i belonged something my old school could have never given me.

**A/N I know sucky chap but hey it was a pool scene and i promise a party and more Faxness in the next chapters, maybe a drunk Fang or Nudge who knows a high Max? we will see, wont we. Till next time! Caio**


End file.
